A New Good Arises
by Sunlight18
Summary: The ninja meet this new girl who joins they're team. Will love arise for Kai? Will a new evil come forth? Lousy summary, please read. KaiXo/c
1. Chapter 1: The Rise of a new Hero

**Heres my new story. I have some new O/C's in this story. Im getting kinda bored just using the average ideas. I need some new peoples. So lets get started.**

No ones P.O.V:

"Kai, you will begin training Lloyd to harness the fire." Sensei said. "Yes!" Lloyd shouted. "Okay pint size, after breakfast head to the training room." Kai said. "Okay, I made pancakes!" Jay shouted running in with a tray of blueberry pancakes. "Thank you Jay, they look quiet mouth-watering." Zane responded. Cole took a bite of his. "Hmm, not bad. But there not as good as my omelets." Cole added. Everyone laughed, except Cole. "What?" Cole asked. "Dude, that was almost worse than-" Jay tried to say. "Serpentine in Mega monster amusement park!" Nya came in shouting. "Were on it sis, Lloyd we'll have to postpone training." Kai answered. Lloyd nodded and the ninja were off.

_Mega Monster Amusement Park:_

Kai's P.O.V:

"Over there." i said pointing toward the fairriswheel. We were running toward the scene, then i noticed another ninja?! .well, he's stealing our thunder! Who ever this guy was, he's got skill. He held a bow, and launching arrows rapidly. Pinning snakes to the walls. We watch this dude fight for 15 minutes. All the snakes were trapped and police are now arriving. We walked up to the mysterious ninja. "Who are you, your amazing!" Jay shouted. "You really are, how bout you come back to the bounty. He shook his head and ran off into the woods. "Well, umm. Should we fallow him?" Cole asked. "No, lets just go back home." I suggested.

_Back at the bounty:_

"Then he shot arrows like crazy!" Jay blurted. "Yeah, but he was dressed like a ninja, so we have no idea who he is." I added. "Weird." Nya said. I walked on the deck, we were above the woods. When i saw it-the ninja! "Guys, were going down!" I shouted. Nya stopped the ship, and allowed us to ride the anchor down. This time Lloyd came with. I looked down, the ninja just stared at us, and took off. When we reach ground, we ran after him. Although, I think that he thought that we lost him, he sat on a tree limb, looking up at the sky. It was getting late. Then it happened. He took off his mask, and he wasn't a he, he was a she! "Whoa!" I said. "Who''s there?!" the girl asked, jumping up. We stepped forward from the tree we were hiding behind. "Who are you?" She asked in fear. "Well I'm Cole, this is Jay, Zane, and Kai." answered Cole. "Yeah and were the masters of Spinjitzu!" Jay added. "Really?" The girl asked calming down. "Yes, and your name is?" Zane asked. "I'm Annabeth, you can call me Beth though." Annabeth responded. "We nice to meet you, why don't you come aboard the bounty with us?" I recommended. She nodded. Cole and I helped her up the anchor. And I let Nya know to lift us up. We were lifted up, Beth just looking down, looking kinda of frightened. We we were all the way up, I helped her up on the deck. We all walked to the dining room to find Sensei and Nya drinking tea. "Your back, and who is this?" Sensei asked. "I'm Annabeth, but you can call me Beth if you want." Annabeth answered. "Well nice to meet you, where do you come from?" Nya asked. "Oh I've lived in the woods for eight years, so since i was nine." Annabeth answered. "Well that explains the ragged shirt and pants, oh and the scratched boots." Jay said awkwardly. "Yes, would you like a new set of clothes, I'm sure Nya wouldn't mind right Nya?" I asked. "Sure, come with me." Nya said leading Beth to her room.

Annabeth's P.O.V:

Wow, these guys are so sweet. I thought to myself. I took my leather jacket off and threw it on the coat rack. "We'll just get you some pajamas, since its so late now. We can buy some new clothes for you tomorrow." Nya said breaking the silence. She handed me a pair of sweats and a cotton shirt. Wow, I haven't felt clothes this soft in a while. Nya left the room, allowing me to change. They fit just right. I walked out to find the guys talking about something called Fist to Face 2. "Hey." I said. "Oh hi, are you hungry?" Cole asked. "Actually yes." I responded trying to not sound to needed. But I was, I've been hunting my own food for two years now. "Okay, is meatloaf and salad okay?" Kai asked, walking into the kitchen. I nodded. I could care less what it is, I was famished. I sat down, to find myself being asked about my past. It was Kai who asked. "Oh and the meatloaf will be ready in ten minutes, but here's the salad." Kai added handing me a bowl. "Thank you. And well my past was not the greatest." I started.

**So what do you think of my first OC? They're will be a description of Annabeth in the next chapter. Also let me know if Annabeth should fall in love with either Kai, maybe Cole, or no one. Please Review!**


	2. Annabeth's Description

**Okay well heres's Annabeth's Description:**

Name:Annabeth (Beth for short)

Weapon of choice: Bow and Arrow

Age: 17

Apperence: Has blonde medium length with full curls, pale fair skin, no freckles, hazel eyes, long eye lashes, average height

Personality: Can be stuborn at times, but usually calm.

Family: I'll tell you later

History: Annabeth, has lived in the woods for eight years, since she was nine. More info later

**Remember to tell me if Annabeth should be with Kai, Cole, or maybe even a love tringle... Or no one. **


	3. Chapter 2: Annabeth's History

**Okay, so what do you guys think? I hope this will be my best story yet! Well lets continue!**

Annabeth's P.O.V:

"When I was seven years old, my father was diagnosed with Cancer. Things went downhill after that. My father had to quit his job. Leaving my mother to find one. My mother worked as a waitress at a fastfood restruant. And made only ninety eight dollars a week. My older sister, Grace had to quit school at the age of ten to help support the family. She worked picking apples at an Apple tree farm. She made sixty dollars a week. A year later my father passed. My mother became depressed, she got fired, and ended up leaving us. She told us she'd be back in a year or two, and left us under my aunt and uncle's care. My uncle was never responsible, and my aunt worked from six am to ten pm. My sister was then able to go to school. But on my ninth birthday, my sister who was now twelve, recommended for us to run away. Since my mother never came home. My sister was the last person I truly loved, I decided to go with her. We lived in the same woods you found me in. Luckily my father taught us how to shoot with a bow before he passed. Even though my sister could shoot she preferred daggers, which my mother had gave her before she left us, leaving me with the family bow and arrows. In the woods my sister mainly hunted for us. We ate deer, rabbit, salmon, catfish, and stuff like that. When my sister went to go look for deer, she left me at the site we lived at. After three days passed, I knew she wouldn't come back. I had to hunt for myself. My days were the same everyday. No one to keep me company, no one to help me carry the game, i had no one. each morning i'd go to the river side to catch fish, in the afternoon I'd go look for deer and rabbit. At night, I'd try to hide the left overs from other animals. I became pretty good at shooting, and martial arts, so i could defend myself. seven years passed until I heard of the serpentine were unleashed. I decided to find a new home, hidden from the dangerous creatures. But one day, I was sick and tired of hiding, and starting fighting. And then I met you ninja, and now I'm here." I explained. I noticed the looks on all the ninja's faces. the young one, Lloyd was all teary eyed. Jay had his mouth open. Nya had a tear going down the side of her face. Zane had wide eyes. Cole also had wide eyes and his mouth wide open. And Kai, had a face saying 'I'm so sorry.' "Your childhood is depressing." Zane said. "Yeah, but I know what can make us all feel better." Kai added. "What's that?" Nya asked. "Video games?" Jay asked. "No, why don't we all share somethings about ourselves. That way Annabeth will know somethings about us." Kai responded. "Okay!" I said trying to cheer up.

Kai's P.O.V: 

I decided to start off. I told Beth about Nya and I being related. I told her how Sensei found me. And how we all rescued my sister, while getting the golden weapons. I told her how I worked at my parent's blacksmith shop. And I'm the ninja of Fire. "That's so cool, so you got to make weapons, and armor, and stuff like that?" Annabeth asked. "Yep!" I responded.

Cole's P.O.V:

I was next. "Well I'm a dancer, my father is Lou, from the Royal blacksmiths, I am the team leader out of the five of us. I'm the ninja of Earth. My golden weapon is the sythe of quakes, and I love to cook. "Your not very good at." I heard Jay mumble. Nya, Beth, and Lloyd started to laugh. I glared at Jay. "Big mouth." I grumbled under my breath. Now everyone was laughing, Including me.

Jay's P.O.V:

"Well first off I'm the master of lightning. I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, touch in cooking, a little poetry. I was born in a junkyard, and I'm the best at video games." I said trying not to brag. "Hold on there thundercracker, everything's true except the video games part." Kai remarked. "Yeah everyone knows I'm the best!" Lloyd jumped in. I rolled my eyes at each of there comments.

Zane's P.O.V:

I told Annabeth how i am the ninja of ice. I mentioned the falcon. Also how I am a nindroid. I told her about my past. "What's a nindroid?" Annabeth asked. "A ninja robot!" Jay blurted out. "Oh wow! Really? That's so cool!" Annabeth added.

Lloyd's P.O.V:

Well My name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. The Good son of the evil Lord Garmadon. I am the destined Green ninja. I paused for a moment. "And I'm, destined to fight, my father." I choked out. "Well its cool that your the chosen one. Also I'm sorry about your destiny." Annabeth said smiling. She made me smile back

Nya's P.O.V:

I told Beth that I am the Samurai. How I also worked in the blacksmith shop. And that I'm pretty good at inventing myself.

Annabeth's P.O.V:

"All of your guys' history sounds fascinating! Really. So before I walked in the room, I heard you guys talking about 'Fist to Face 2', What's that?" I asked. "Oh! It's a video game. You wanna play?" Kai asked. I was never really into Video games, but I decided to give it chance. "Why not?" I answered.


	4. Chapter 3: The start of something new?

Annabeth's P.O.V:

Before we went to play the video game Sensei told Kai to show me around. I followed him around the bounty. "This is the dining room. The room inside of it is the kitchen. Also if you decide to get something to eat or drink from the fridge, don't touch the cake." Kai warned. "Why?" I wondered. "Well, lets just say Cole wouldn't be happy." Kai said grinning. I laughed. We walked down the hall, until we came across another door. "This is mine and the guy's room." He said gesturing a hand to the room. It had another door, im guessing, which is either a bathroom or closet, two bunk beds, and two dressers. We walked across the hall to find another door. "This is Nya's room, which I'm sure you know about already. Oh and you'll probably be sleeping in here too. We'll get you a bed and everything." Kai mentioned. "Oh and there's a room right there, it's just a bathroom." Kai added. "Okay." I said taking it in. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world now. I've got six new friends. Nya, Kai, Cole, Lloyd, Jay, and Zane. They took me right in, before even knowing who I am. We left the room, and walked a bit farther. "This is Sensei's room. He's usually meditating. So make sure to knock first." Kai said pointing to another door. "We walked across the hall to find one other door. "This is the room we can train in. We usually train on the deck, but if the weathers bad, we'll just go in here. We left the training room and came upon another door. "And last but not least. The game room. It's where we play video games all the time." Kai said allowing me to walk inside. The rest of the guys were already playing games. With Nya just reading a book. "Wow." I said in disbelief. "You have a beautiful home." I added. "Thanks. Hey guys add two more players so Annabeth and I can play too." Kai responded. "Okay." Jay said, going to the setting menu.

I sat down on the pillow and Kai handed me a controller. "thanks." I said. He nodded. "Okay so basically, you just want to hit the skeletons. A is to punch, B to kick, X to jump, and Y too do special moves. Although you have to wait for the meter in the top right corner to be completely blue, okay?" Cole explained. "Do not worry Beth, you will get used to it. It is not that difficult after a while."Zane said. "Okay, thanks guys." I answered. We started playing the game. It started out pretty easy, until this skeleton with the power of 40, with me only 15 came to attack me. "Beth, use you power up ." Jay recommended. "How?!" I asked starting to get frustrated. Kai set down his controller, and took right side of mine. I blushed a bit. "Okay to use the power up, you wanna press A and B together, then press 'up'" Kai instructed. I did as he said. My character just grew twenty levels. "Now remember, you only get those levels for two minutes, so make it last." Kai said smiling. "Okay, got it, Thanks Kai." I said. After a bit more of kicking virtual skeleton butts, I looked up to see Nya sleeping, laying her head on the edge of the table. "Lloyd, your dying!" Jay shouted. I looked over to Lloyd passed out on the floor. "Jay he's sleeping!" Cole whispered. "Oh" Jay mumbled. I looked up at the clock. 1:47am! "Guys..." I said. "What time is it?" I asked. "Like 10 or something." Cole answered. "Check again." I said. They all looked up. "Yep time for bed." Kai said quickly shutting down the game counsel. We all rush to our rooms. Kai carried Nya to her bed, while Jay grabbed Lloyd. "night," I said rushing into my room. Great we forgot to make my bed guess, I'll sleep on the rug, with pillow and blanket. I grabbed a pillow off the end of Nya's bed and found a blanket in the corner of the room.

_The next morning._

__I woke up, and looked at the time. 9:12am. Well what am i too expect, we went to bed at almost two. I looked toward Nya's bed, she wasn't there. Probably already up. I got off the floor and walked to the mirror. Wow, my hair is messy! I walked into the bathroom and decided to take a shower.

Jay's P.O.V:

I woke up around nine thirty, the guys were just waking up as well. "so what are we gonna do today?" I asked. "Well I think Nya and Beth are going shopping and I've got to train Lloyd." Kai answered. "Ugh, do we have too. It's Saturday! I want to read comics, do kid activities!" Lloyd moaned. "Okay, well you'll have to ask Sensei." Cole answered. As soon as we made our beds we headed to the dining room. On the tables were biscuits and gravy and bacon. Nya must have made breakfast. I sat down along with the rest of guys. "So what do you guys think of Annabeth?" Kai asked. "She's cool!" Lloyd shouted. "Yeah, I actually don't mind." Cole added. "Yes her presence was nice." Zane said. "I agree." I said. "Kai, can I ask you something?" I asked. "What?" he responded. "Do you-" "Hey guys!" Annabeth said walking in. "Hey Beth." Nya said walking in. "Hello pupils, Nya, Beth." Sensei jumped in. "Good morning Sensei" Zane said. "May I ask about your plans this day?" Sensei asked. "Well Nya's taking Beth to buy clothes, Kai was going to train Lloyd, and I don't know about the rest of us." I answered. "Uncle, can i skip training today, I want to run to doomsday comics. Please!" Lloyd begged. "I suppose." Sensei responded. "Yes!" Lloyd said jumping from his chair.


	5. Chapter 4: Shopping and Training

**Okay well here's chapter 4! A new O/C comes in this one!**

Annabeth's P.O.V:

"So you ready to go?" Nya asked me. I nodded. "Okay well I let you borrow another set of clothes, so you don't have wear pajamas, or your old clothes. They should be laid out on the bed in our room." Nya continued. I got up and walked to my room. On the bed was a pair of blue jeans, and a purple blouse. I switched attires, then ran a brush through my hair. No matter how hard i brush my curls still are in shape. I don't know why, but they do. I went back into the dining room to find Nya with her purse. "Don't worry, I'll pay." She said looking at me. "Thank you." I said back. I walked out on to the deck with Nya, I looked over the edge. We were about to land in Ninjago City. I looked on the left side to find a large building. It said Ninjago City Mall in big red letters. I'm guessing that where we're going. When Kai landed the Bounty Nya and I jumped on the ground and walked in the mall. "Okay, so what do you prefer wearing?" Nya questioned me. "Umm, well nothing to fancy. I don't mind blouses, skinny jeans, I like plain tees too." "Okay, and do you need shoes." She said looking at my scratch up boots. "If you don't mind." I said kind of laughing. "Oh course not. Come on, I know just the place." We walked into a shop called 'Just your average Teen." They sold blouses, sundresses, flats, skirts, shorts, skinny jeans, sweats, tees, tank tops, boots, sneakers, flats, and flip flops. "Okay have I look around." She said. I found a cute blue dress with different color floral patterns, black flats, black converse, four tee's, two blouses, three pairs of jeans, and one sweatshirt. "Is that it?" Nya asked jokingly. "Well I didn't know the budget." I answered back, with a grin on my face. "Don't worry, you need more than that. I'll help you." She said signaling to follow her. We picked five pajama sets, six more blouses, three more pairs of sweats, seven more tees, four pairs of jeans, and two more sweatshirts. "Are you sure Nya?" I asked feeling somewhat guilty as we walked toward the cashier. "Yes! And don't feel bad. You need clothes." She said handing the lady her credit card. "Thank you." I said gratefully. She nodded, and we walked back outside of the mall. To my surprise the guys actually just waited in the parking lot. Although the bounty took up almost half the lot. "You guys have fun shopping and other 'girly stuff'? Kai asked laughing. I punched his arm. "Yes." I said slightly blushing. I thought i saw him blush too, but i doubt it a cute guy- wait did i think he was cute. No, no. And besides he probably had a girlfriend. "So you wanna start training?" Kai asked next. "Training? Me? Are you sure?" I questioned. "Well yeah, if your gonna fight beside us. I have to see how well you fight. I mean the day with the serpentine attack, you were great. But we need to discover your strengths and weaknesses." Kai answered. "Okay lets start!" I jumped. I ran back to my room to change in a pair of sweats, and a tee shirt. I met the guys and Nya on deck. I held my bow to the side. and a sling that held my arrows over my back. my friends have set up targets, arranged in a circle. I stood in the middle. "Okay Beth, all you have to do is shoot straight. I wanna see your accuracy." Kai instructed. "Kay." I said. I pulled an arrow out. And drew it back. I let go of the string, watching the arrow shoot through the center. "Whoa." Jay mumbled. "Your amazing! now again on the next target." Zane said. I kept shooting right in the dead center, each and every single one until I shot through all sixteen targets. "Your fantastic, tough, pre- Nevermind." He said, which i think once again, he was blushing. What was he going to say, pretty, I mean I know a lot of words could follow the word "Pretty." Like pretty annoying, pretty lame, pretty dumb. But what if he meant pretty, like beautiful. I don't know I'll catch up with him on that question later.


	6. Chapter 5: Reunited

**Okay I didn't want to add the O/C yet... I'm still thinking.**

Kai's P.O.V;

I hope Beth doesn't catch on to what i was about to say. Why would i say that? Am I falling for her. No, of course not! I mean she's pretty, but I bet everyone knows that. I mean she has perfect skin, hair that shines like the color of the sun, gorgeous eyes- What am i saying?! _BEEP!__ "_Come on!" I shouted. "There's trouble down below!" Cole added. "Where?" Beth asked. "At the mall." Zane answered. "We were just there two hours ago, how much trouble could there be?" Nya wondered. "Well at least twenty snakes." Jay answered. "Let's go!" I shouted. We turned our weapons into vehicles, while Nya in her exo suit. "What about me?" Beth asked. "Hop on." I said holding my hand out. She took my offer and was holding on to my shoulders. "What do you think they're up too?" Beth mumbled. "I don't know. Hold on we're about to land on ground." I warned. As soon as everyone was on the ground safely, we transferred our vehicles back to weapons. We rushed inside. At the first shop, I heard screaming. "Back off!" I heard a girl yell inside. We rushed inside, to find a girl, holding two daggers in her hands fighting off snakes. "Retreat!" Skales yelled. And rushed out the store to find us, "Back door!" Fangtom yelled slithering away. We would chase after them, but we had to make sure the people are okay. "Who are you?" Cole asked. Im Grace." the girl with daggers said. "Well I'm Cole. This is Kai, Annabeth, Jay, Nya, and Zane." Cole remarked. "Annabeth? What's your last name?" Grace said looking at Betha bow, then to her face. "Malon (Muh-loan)." Beth responded. "How old are you and what's your parents names?" Grace asked quickly. "17. And Erin and jack Malon." Beth reaponded, getting freaked out. "Oh my gosh Beth. I haven't seen you in two years, where did you go?" Grace asked, a tear falling on the side of her cheek. "Grace? Grace!" Beth shouted hugging Grace. They both started crying. "Umm..." Jay blurted. "Guys, this is my sister, the one who take of me for six years." Beth said still crying. We all gasped.


	7. Grace's Description

**Okay here's Grace's description. **

****Name: Grace Malon

Age: 19, twenty in four months

Personality: Responsible, Quick witted, sneaky, flexible, team player

Appearence: Average height, tan straight medium length hair, pale fare skin, no freckles, hazel eyes.

Weapon of choice: Twin daggers

Family: Annabeth Malon (Sister), Erin Malon(Mother-Unkown) Jack Malon (Father-deceased)


	8. Chapter 6: Grace's History

**Okay guys, here we go!**

Annabeth's P.O.V:

i was still crying, feeling grateful for my reuniting with my sister. But in about ten minutes my eyes drained out of water. I felt kind of light head now. I even almost fell until Kai was there to catch me. Oh Kai. Was i Really falling for him? He's so stubborn, but yet he's cute and Passionate. Oh I don't know, I'll just see how things turn out. And besides, he probably doesn't even feel the same way. I focused back at my sister. "so Grace, you wanna come back to the bounty with us?" Kai asked. "Bounty?" Grace wondered. "It is our home. You are more than welcome to stay. Annabeth is, and I am sure Sensei will not mind." Zane explained. "Really? Thanks!" Grace exclaimed.

Kai's P.O.V: 

I think I'm falling for Beth. I can't get her out of my head. I mean shes just so, so, Beautiful. Not to mention a great fighter, her impressive aim, her caring acts, her charm, and she's smart, and I love being with her. But she probably likes someone else.

Back on the Bounty, we all gathered in the game room, not really to play games, but to get to know grace more. "Okay first things first. Where did you go that took 4 years?" Beth asked. She has angelic voice- Focus Kai! "Well, I haven't seen much game lately, so I decided to head north. When I caught at least three deer I decided to head back, but I was lost. I decided to turn back when a bear appeared. I tried to kill it with my daggers, until it clawed my on my arm and legs. My legs were to sore to walk, but I needed to get to safety. I used the rest of my energy to climb a tree, so I would be out of sight. It took sixth months for me to heal, well at least to walk short distances. A few hours later, a storm was above and lightning hit a tree near by causing the one I was resting in to break. I was unconious for two weeks. When I woke up. All I remembered was I knew how to hunt. I had memory loss for three years. When I regained my memory, I remembered you Beth. I prayed to god you were alive and safe. When I arrived to our old sight, you were gone. I thought you went to hunt, I decided to lOok for you, but you were gone, I waited at the sight for two weeks, no luck. I thought you were dead. I decided to head to the city to get a job. I found a job at the mall, and worked there ever since." Grace explained. Both girls were crying again.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was cring once again. My body ached from crying. I just wanted to wrap up in a blanket and sob my sorrows away. Suddenly I felt something wrap around me. It wasn't a blanket. It was Kai's arms. It felt comforting the way he cradled me back and forth. I didnt care. He was so sweet for holding me in a time of such saddness. He held me for an hour even after the twenty minutes of crying. It was pleasent being wrapped in his arms.


	9. Chapter 7: Confrontations and Sparring

**Awww... Who though Kai and Annabeth's moment was sweet in the last chapter? Tell me what you think in the reviews(: Also like my Facebook page called "Save Ninjago". Thnx(:**

Annabeth's P.O.V:

As soon as Kai thought that I was all better he sat behind my fiddling with my blonde hair. Twisting it in his fingers, attempting to braid it. "So what are you guys in the mood to eat?" Jay spoke up breaking up the silence. "How bout spaghetti? Nya recommended. "Oh, and breadsticks!" Cole added. "Okay." Jay responded leaving the room, Nya and Zane following to keep him company. With me, Kai, Grace, and Cole left we pretty much just talked about random things, until Grace brought up an awkward question. "So how long have you been together Beth?" "Umm, together? Where not together. Just friends that's all." I said finishing with a fake laugh. "Yeah... right!" Kai added, letting my hair fly back down. "Yeah but it obvious that you guys like each other." Cole added smirking. "Is that Jay calling for dinner? Come on guys!" Kai excused running toward the kitchen. Cole ran after him. Now just me and Grace. "spill it." Grace commanded. "Well I think I'm falling for him, but I don't know..." I choked out. "Well, here's some advice. If your heart tells you to go for it, do it. If it doesn't, don't." Grace advised. "Thanks Grace you always knew what to say." I said. She smiled.

Kai's P.O.V:

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cole asked. "I don't know it's just that, I'm not good with this whole 'Love' thing." Kai admitted. "All you have to do is be yourself. She likes you for you." Cole said. "Thanks Cole." Kai responded. cole nodded. "Dinner!" Jay Yelled.

Annabeth's P.O.V:

I hope Kai forgives my sister for the awkward question. And that he forgives me for putting him in that position. When I sat down for dinner. Grace sat on my left,right in front of me. he gave me a faint smile. Okay either he's pretending not to be mad,or he doesn't want to talk to me. "Dinner is served." Jay said setting the large bowl of spaghetti. "Hey guys I was thinking, why don't we do a little sparing match after dinner?" Cole recommended. "Oh that sounds fun, I can prove to all of you I'm the best." I gloated. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the meal.

_on the deck _

__

  
"First, Jay against Zane." Zane grabbed his shurikens and froze jays feet. "Nice first attack." I mumbled. Jay counter attacked shooting a bolt of lightning toward Zane, wich was dodged. Zane continuously throwing his weapon toward jay. Jay countered blocking using his nunchucks. Jay finally broke loose until Zane tripped him, aiming a shuriken at him. "The winner is Zane!" Cole announced. "Okay now it's grace against Kai." grace pulled her daggers out, Kai pulled is training sword out. He didn't use the fire sword, because it wouldn't be fair. Grace startEd running raising her dagger, which Kai knocked out of her hand. Grace jumped behind Kai then pushed him to the ground aiming her last dagger at him. But Kai used his foot to trip Grace, causing her to fall. "Winner- Kai!" Cole shouted. "okay Beth it's me and you!" Cole announced. I rose up and grabbed by Bow. cole grabbed a training sythe. I shot arrows, pinning him to the wall. I aimed another arrow toward him. "Winner is Annabeth!" Jay shouted. "Wow didn't see that coming." Cole grumbled. "Zane and Kai is next." Grace added. The two got in position with ther golden weapons. I thought Zane would start off freezing kais feet, but he didn't, he froze his sword. "What?!" Kai yelped dropping his frozen sword. That when Zane froze Kais feet causing Kai to lose. "Okay I think will continue the final match tomorrow, I'm beat." Cole yawned. I was too. So I decided to go to my room and sleep, this time with a bed.

**Hope you enjoyed. remember to like my save Ninjago page on Facebook if you have one(:**


	10. Chapter 8: Together in the Woods

**Okay my next chapter is up and ready! **

Annabeth's P.O.V:

I woke up at from the alarm i had set. 7AM. Just ten more minutes I begged myself, but i knew I had my friends waiting for me. I got up, still in my sweats and t-shirt from yesterday and headed for the game room. Ha ha, lucky guess, everyone was in there, even Sensei Wu. "Good morning Sunshine." Cole joked. "Ah Beth, you have awakened, i hope you slept well." Sensei spoken up from his morning meditation. "Yes Sensei, I did, thank you for asking. Wheres Kai?" I asked. I sat next to my sister, who was half asleep like me. "Oh he's out in the woods training." Jay answered. "Oh may I go too. I'd like to some hunting. I haven't in 2 weeks. And I'd like to take in all the great things happening in my life and think it all through." I added. "Yes, that will be fine. The anchor is down already." Zane answered. I nodded and went back to my room to change. I wore a white V-neck, some basic skinny jeans, my old leather boot and leather jacket. I grabbed my bow and sling of arrows and threw it behind my back and went to the deck. I climbed down the anchor, I could smell the wilderness from here. I hopped down and ran past a few trees. I found a good spot to start shooting, It was quiet. I looked around the area, and noticed deer tracks, I decided to follow them. Who knows, maybe we'll have some deer meet and stew for dinner.

Kai's P.O.V:

As I slashed through a few trees I noticed a figure shoot past me. It was Beth. "What's she doing?" I mumbled to myself. I knew it'd be kind of wrong to spy on her, but its as if my curiosity got the best of me. She gracefully dodged trees, but what was she up to. I looked to the ground-Deer tracks! Oh, she's just tracking down a deer, nothing wrong with that. But i still wanted to follow her. I chased after her for about forty five minuter, until she came to a stop. I looked up ahead. A serpentine camp? When did they start camping out here? I wondered. Annabeth took a few steps closer, then pulled out an arrow. She pulled it back, adjusting her aim, and then launched it. It shot threw one of the snake's food. "We're being Ambushed!" a snake yelled. "Find whoever it is!" Skales commanded. That's when Annabeth jumped out.

Annabeth's P.O.V:

I could totally handle this! It's only about fifteen snakes. I shot arrows, pinning the snakes to tree trunks, limbs, and branches. "Ha ha, were all done here, maybe that will-" I couldn't finish. I heard hissing and rattling from all directions. Appearing through the fog, were figures shaped like serpentine. "There's more?!" I shouted. "Oh little girl, theresss so much more you don't know" Hissed a long blue snake. I was surrounded. There was at least forty snakes now, I was outnumbered. I was to frightened to shoot. How dumb could i be? Why would I ambush the dangerous snake creatures? Suddenly a red attired figure jumped out of nowhere, landing right in front of me. "Kai?" I wondered. "Hey, it looks like you need a little help here." He said smiling. His arms spread out, protecting me. I smiled back, "Thanks Kai." I said. With Kai here, I finally was able to pull out some arrows, and fire them rapidly. It's as if we made a perfect team. It took us less than two hours to fight them all off. The snakes were finally knocked- cold. I looked out at the sky, it was pitch black, only the stars and crescent shaped moon for light. "Well I think we should make camp." Kai finally spoke up after the tiring battle. "Yeah." I agreed. Kai started a fire, while I made a small shelter to sleep under. I even shot a few rabbit and squirrel for dinner. Kai pulled a log near the fire to sit on. I de-furred the creatures, and started cooking. "Can you eat that?" Kai asked, a little surprised. "Yeah, Grace and I used to all the time. It shouldn't hurt you if you cook it right." I said smiling. We started laughing.

Kai's P.O.V:

"I hope everyone's not to worried." I said chewing on the rabbit meat Beth provided. "Yeah." she responded. I looked at her face. The light from the fire danced across her face. As soon as we finished, we sat under the tent staring at the stars. "Oh, Umm, thanks for saving me back there. Who knows what could of happened to me back there." Annabeth said, smiling. "No problem." I responded. We stared into each other's eyes. I felt myself shifting closer to her's, and so was she. My lips met up with her's for a quick second or two. We pulled apart as I sat there motionless. "Sorry." Annabeth spoke up. "No, don't be." I replied. She smiled and leaned on my shoulder as we drifted asleep.


	11. Chapter 9: End of spar, and Question

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in two days, yeah FanFiction said that my IMPORTANT NEWS story was a violation, so its been deleted, but yeah I'm back! Make sure to read the authors note at the bottom.**

Kai's P.O.V:

i woke up to see Beth using my arm as a headrest. She looked cute when she was sleeping. "Kai!" I heard my name being shouted. It was Zane. "Zane?" I said quietly not wanting to wake Annabeth up. "Kai there you- Aww look at you two." Cole said with Zane following. Annabeth woke up from Cole's big mouth. She flickered her eyes open, and smiled when she saw me. She rose up from my arm and let out a yawn. She then realized Cole and Zane were watching. "Oh good morning guys." Annabeth said. "Good morning, why did you not come home?" Zane asked. "We'll explain on the way back." I said as I Helped Beth up. Shortly after Nya and Jay joined the entire walk to the bounty Beth and I told of how she ambushed the serpentine, me saving her, us camping because it was late. The only thing we didn't mention was the kiss. Although when we skipped over the part I could see Beth blushing a bit.

Annabeth's P.O.V:

I still couldn't believe I had my first kiss last night. I never would of guessed for it to be like that, it was more romantic though.

When we arrived at the bounty, we were greeted by Lloyd. "Where we're you?" Lloyd asked. "Well Beth ambushed serpentine, but she was outnumbered. So I came in to help. When we finished, it was late. So we just camped." Kai explained. "Oh, i guess that explains it." Lloyd responded, leading us into the kitchen for breakfast. "I am going to make hash-browns, is that alright?" Zane asked everyone. "Yeah," Jay answered. "Well maybe now we can do the final round of the spar." Grace mentioned. Oh yeah, i almost forgot about that! "Okay, so maybe like an hour after breakfast." I replied. "Sounds good to me, I'll go inform Zane." Jay said walking into the kitchen. Shorty after Jay was back, and Zane brought out breakfast. I took my first bite, "Mmm, Zane your cooking is fantastic!" I complimented. "Thank you." Zane said. I cleaned my plate of the delicious hashed potatoes, and went to go take a shower.

Cole's P.O.V:

"So what did you guys do last night? I mean in more detail." I asked. "Nothing much, I made a fire, Beth made a shelter, caught us dinner, and thanked me for saving her." Kai responded. "How, did she thank you?" I questioned with a grin. "Shut up dude." Kai shouted. "Sorry." I apologized. I still didn't really believe him though.

Annabeth's P.O.V:

I changed into a pair of black sweats, and a plain purple V-Neck. I let my hair flow down as usual. It spiraling back up to normal form as it dried. I opened the door to find Kai. "Hey Beth, I was wondering maybe if you'd well like to do something tonight." Kai asked blushing a bit. "Really? I'd love too!" I said. I hugged him and then walked back to the deck, his hand in mine. "You ready to end this Beth?" Nya asked. "Yep!" I said confidently. I grabbed my bow and arrow. Zane handling his training shurikens. We got into position, "May the best fighter win! Go!" Cole shouted. It was on, I drew back an arrow, only to be deflected by a shuriken. Wow will this be tough. Both of our weapons are thrown or shot. Both can pin someone, they're basically similar, except mine needs drawn back using a bow. I noticed the center of the shuriken, was hallow, I aimed for the center, the arrow shooting through the hole, and pinning to the edge of the bounty, Zane still had one more. He aimed a shuriken at me, I ducked, but not in time to get my sling from being pinned to the side also. Great all i have is a plain old bow, while he still has one other weapon. I guess I'm left with hand to hand combat. I charged toward Zane, flipping behind him, then he pulled his arms behind himself grabbing my waist and throwing me back over him. Yep I lost I said landing on the floor of the deck. Kai rushed over to me giving me hand up. "Good job Zane you got the best of me." I said grinning. "Thank you, you were defiantly a challenge to defeat." Zane replied also smiling.

**Authors Note: Like I said above my Important news story was deleted by Fanfiction. But we can still save it! So guys like my facebook page, and send letters, to Cartoon Network! Let's convince Cartoon Network to keep Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu!**


	12. Chapter 10: Date

Annabeth's P.O.V: 

For my "Going somewhere" with Kai, I put on that floral dress I got at the mall with Nya, and some black flats. I wasn't so sure on our plans, but I don't really mind. I heard a knock at the door it was Kai, he had on black jeans, a white shirt, and red jacket. "You ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah." I responded. He grabbed my hand in his and we left the bounty. "So where are we going." i asked. "Well I'm taking you to lunch, then I'd thought we could just walk around, and let you pick our next destination." He responded. "Okay, sounds fun." I said. We walked up to John's Pizza Parlor. He opened the door for me and we walked up to the order line.

Kai's P.O.V:

As we waited in line, I felt as we were being watched. I looked out the corner of my eyes to find a group of guys staring at Annabeth. I felt a pinch of anger flow through me. Who do they think they are. But truly I couldn't blame them. Beth was a really beautiful girl. She had perfect blonde hair, the color of the sun. She had amazing hazel eyes, and a great smile, she also had perfect skin. Okay who ever they are they better stop staring at my Annabeth, I mean Annabeth. I let her choose the toppings on our pizza. Which luckily was my favorite, sausage. As we sat down, I offered to go get drinks. I got up and directly went straight to the bunch of guys. "Why are you staring at her?" I asked. "Who?" one boy questioned. "The one girl I brought here!" I informed. "Oh, the pretty blonde one." another guy admitted. "Yeah, she's my, well I wouldn't say girlfriend, but still, stop staring at her." I warned. I walked over to the concessionary center, to get the soda, and when I turned around, all three guys were flirting with Annabeth! I marched over there, slamming the drinks on the table, and took my seat. The guys walked away with a feared look on there face. I felt something grab my hand. "Your not jealous, are you Kai?" Annabeth asked. "No, but, I didn't like how they were looking at you." I grumbled. "Kai, trust me, I don't see anything in them, I like you." Annabeth said smiling. She gave me a small kiss on my cheek, and I suddenly felt relieved. Once we finished lunch we decided to have a look around town. Really not thinking about anywhere else to go. I was just glad to be with her. "Sorry I got jealous. I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually the jealous type." I spoke up. "It's okay Kai, I'm not either. But I would be mad too if girls stared at you like that." She replied. I smiled, and we continued walking, telling each other about our past, fighting, and stuff like that.

**Yeah short chapter, sorry. But understand I already posted two others. My fingers are getting tired, and getting kind of locked up... Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The end

Annabeth's P.O.V:

I've had a great time with Kai. But all good thing sometimes must go to an end. We were walked back hand in hand, walking to where i call home. Where my six best friends, and my wonderful sister are at. The place where i was taken in, That is what I call home.

**Yes I am ending this story. I don't know what else to do with it, it was mainly about love blossoming for Kai and Annabeth, but don't worry they'll be back in my next story I'm working on, called the Torture Tournament. It is some what kind of like the hunger games, but probably no deaths or anything. Annabeth and Grace will be in it. So will Annabeth's relationship with Kai. **


End file.
